


Couldn't Wait

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Duty, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and you’ve got Pipeline Prisoner Watch duty, but what happens when you hear unexpected footsteps approaching from the hall?
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Couldn't Wait

It kind of sucks that your turn to hold down the Pipeline Prisoner Watch’s night shift falls on tonight of all nights – New Year’s Eve. Then again, it’s not like you had anything planned.

Everyone on Team Flash has decided to do their own thing this year, so it’s not like there would have been a group get-together. Still, it’s the principle of the thing. You would have appreciated the _option_ to have plans. You would have liked to have someone to kiss when the clock struck midnight.

But no – these crazy metas you’ve all caught over the last few years need your watchful eye.

And the one man you would want to kiss you isn’t even on this Earth!

You munch away on your Big Belly Burger fries, watching as the countdown on the monitors turns to 11:50:45 pm. Ten minutes until a brand new year. _Here’s hoping for a much better one._

A flash at the bottom of the screen sets you on alert. A silent alarm has been tripped in the hallway, down the hall from the Pipeline door and basement entrance. Has one of these dirtbags escaped on your watch? Not if you can help it.

In case of emergencies, you keep a pulse pistol strapped underneath the main desk in the Cortex. No one needs to know about this. You’ve hidden it there for purposes such as these. You start to hear footsteps approaching, echoing through the corridor. With your back against the wall adjacent to the room’s entrance, you wait with your breath held in your throat.

A heavy boot steps into view, followed by the rest of the man it belongs to.

“Harry?!”

“ _Ah_!”

Harry Wells jumps back with his hands up.

“What are you doing here?” you ask him in a voice that sounds much higher pitched than you planned.

“What am I doing here?” he asks your question back to you. “What are you doing pointing that thing at me?”

“Oh, right.” You lower your weapon. “Sorry. I just didn’t expect you.”

“Then my plan has succeeded because that was the intention.” Harry looks around the room. “Where is everyone? Doesn’t Ramon usually throw his…?”

“New Years Extravaganza? Yeah, not happening. Things are a bit different this year.”

“I see…”

The clock on the monitor shows 11:59:20 pm.

You swallow and decide to adopt an early mindset of “New Year, New Me.”

“So, I don’t know if you have this custom on your Earth,” you start, “but here, when the clock strikes twelve on this day, you’re supposed to kiss someone.”

Harry smiles. “You don’t say?”

“Mmhmm. I’m not sure why it’s a thing, but it’s a tradition some people have.”

“Do you participate in this tradition?” he asks you. You think Harry may have magically moved closer to you without you noticing.

11:59:45 pm.

“When I’m around the right person, then yes, I participate.”

Five more seconds pass, and the weight of several unnamed emotions bubble up in your chest. And then-

Harry’s lips are on yours sooner than you had anticipated. His hand cups your warmed cheek, which grows hotter with each passing second. When Harry breaks the kiss, you spot the clock on the monitor strike midnight officially. You turn to him with a woozy smile.

“I couldn’t wait another second,” he says.

_Happy New Year, indeed._


End file.
